


Never Show Your Face Here Again!

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anti Tina Goldstein, Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Dark Newt Scamander, F/M, Gore, Horror, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Mutilation, Oneshot, Torture, Torture Devices, Unrequited Crush, Violence, onesided relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A reunion between Newt and Tina takes a surprisingly dark turn. In fact, Newt seems to be holding quite a grudge against the Auror. And Newt is not somebody to easily forgive.





	Never Show Your Face Here Again!

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> thank you for taking an interest in this fanfiction. Before you read it, I would advice you to read this entire note.
> 
> _**This fanfiction is not a Tina-friendly fic. If you like Tina or Newtina and you want something cute and sweet, this fanfiction is not for you.** _
> 
> This fan fiction was written in a fit of spite. So the story will not be nice towards Tina. Not at all. In fact, it was mainly written to prevent me from lashing out at a certain part of this fandom. Everything in this story is tagged, so I advice you to head the warnings.
> 
> **Basically if you are a skittish person, then this fanfiction is not for you as it features were detailed descriptions of body horror and torture.**
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> For all my dark fanfic lovers out here, I hope you will enjoy this.

It was Autumn when Newt finally got back to New York. The early dusk had caused blood to spill across the sky, little drops on the clouds. Around him, the noises of the city created a buzzing in my head: The sharp thumping of horse’s hooves, the creaking of the wheels. And people, hurrying around. So many people. Their voices were like the chatters of the birds, and they were like a pack of zebras, bodies tightly rubbing against each other, in search for water.

Newt bit his lips, and his fingers clutched the handle of his suitcase. Holding the familiar weight against his leg, Newt hurried through the overcrowded streets and tried his best not to bump against anybody, coming his way. With varying degrees of success. Still whenever Newt had the misfortune to grace somebody, the touch had this disgusting habit of lingering for almost a minute, even though he kept telling himself he had passed that person already.

Cloak huddled tightly around him, case protectively at his side, Newt kept heading for that little cafe in the centre of the big city, Tina had mentioned in her letter. Merlin’s beard, this whole ordeal better be worth the trouble! Newt actually did not want to be here. He disliked large cities. Hell, he disliked big crowds. And New York was the perfect hell scape and combination of both. So this event better paid off for what Newt currently went through! But then it would have been too much for Tina to consider his own feelings.

Newt crossed a zebra crossing and finally reached his destination. It was a little cafe, which was hidden between a book store and a shop, that sold potted plants. Newt halted at the shop window, and with shrouded eyes examined the specimens in their pots. There were many different plants in the shop: Cactuses, mini palms, something that looked suspiciously like a weird pineapple, but also interesting bushes and flowers.

Newt searched in his cloak for his purse and counted the money. It should be enough for a small, potted plant. Best something that could easily be taken care off or hidden. The little bell of the shop ringed as he disappeared into it. Soon afterwards, Newt returned with a small flower pot and in it a few strange and exotic, blue flowers, whose blossoms were shaped like stars. They had little red dots on their petals.

With his flower pot under one arm and his suitcase in the other hand, Newt finally entered the cafe. As soon as he did so, it felt as if a massive weight dropped off his chest. The constant noises from the streets had disappeared. It was no longer as bright as Newt had feared. In fact, the place did look alright.

It was still a bit too full for  his liking, but considering how crowded the streets had been, it felt like a huge improvement. There were various tables, at which wizards sat. The place looked more fashionable then the  _Blind Pig_ . It seemed to be majorly used by witches and wizards. Their elegant and glimmering clothings made them seem like a flock of paradise birds.

Newt still looked a little bit strange with  his potted plant and  his case. Moreover  Newt was shifting and searched around. Merlin’s beard, where was that woman?  _Orders me to go to a cafe and then she does not show up!_ Parts of  Newt considered to leave immediately, but that would have been seen as rude. As much as  he hated it,  his rule of thumb usually was wait for at least half an hour, before you leave. Even if it made you uncomfortable, impatient and you looked all dressed up and nowhere to go.

“Newt!” The call had come from a table at the far end in one of the less lit corners. A figure stood up and excitedly pushed their way through the crowd. In coming closer, they revealed themselves to be a small woman with short, brown hair and dark eyes. She wore a skinny, black dress, which seemed to be made out of silk. Newt did not like silk. It was thin and one of its sides always felt so rough.

Porpentina Goldstein stopped before him. Her eyes darted to the plotted plant. “Oh!”, she called and for a brief moment she seemed to admire the flower. “For me? Thank you!” Before Newt even had chance to react, she snatched the pot out of his arm.

Newt blinked rapidly. “Ehm, actually...” But Tina was not listening. She hurried back towards the table she had picked for  them . Biting  his lips,  Newt dropped  his gaze for a few seconds.  His mouth formed a thin line.  _Breath, Newt. You can give the flowers to the actual person later._ He slowly exhaled and walked after her.

At least the spot she had picked was the less crowded and occupied. Good. That would make things easier. Newt carefully placed his case besides his legs and sat down on a bench opposite to her. The potted flower stood between them. Tina had already ordered herself a cappuccino and smiled at him. “It is lovely to see you again, Newt”, she chirped.

“Thank you… I guess.” His forest eyes wandered around. There was a poster on the wall slightly behind him. It said in large, black letters _WANTED_ and underneath a picture _For Muggle genocide in Europe_. The sketch was that of a 43 year old man with pale blond, spiky hair and a pair of strange, mismatched eyes: One black and one blue. There was a thin moustache, scribbled across his lips. Even without reading the name,  Newt knew exactly who this man was: Gellert Grindelwald. One of the most dangerous wizards of our time.

“Newt, Newt” – Tina’s voice reached his ear almost annoyingly loud, and Newt reluctantly turned his attention back to her – “have you been listening to what I said?” She tapped her fingers against the table, head raised and gave him that familiar, scolding look, which was supposed to look motherly concerning.

His eyelids fluttered and Newt gave her an apologetic smile. “I am sorry, Tina”, he responded, “I am just worried.” Newt inclined his head towards the poster. She followed his gaze and nodded in understanding. Sympathy shone in her eyes.

“Of course. That is understandable. Well, I was asking you how you have been doing these days?”

Newt responded: “I have been doing very well. I mostly have been touring the major cities the last few months to promote my book. As you know  _Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them_ was published this February.”

There was a brief hint of pride in  his voice. The book was selling well.  Newt could only hope that it would indeed help people see beasts with different eyes. But then education was one of the easiest ways to at least make people reconsider their views. Of course there were always the very conservative wizards, who would not be swayed, no matter how many arguments  Newt used.

Tina nodded. “I hope, it is going like you had hoped it would. I am doing great as an Auror. It is wonderful to have my job back, Newt. Sadly Picquery does not allow me to do the very complicated missions. She says I am not ready yet.”

“And she is absolutely right”, Newt responded sternly, remembering how Seraphina Picquery had thanked me for helping to catch Grindelwald and erasing the memories of New York citizens, thanks to Frank and Swoop. His new choice of course almost made Newt feel bad when I thought about her. But then he was sure she understood. Seraphina knew the crutches of politics after all.

Newt continued: “You have only just restarted to work as an Auror. You are lacking a lot of experience the other team members have. Seraphina is only trying to make sure you do not overestimate yourself. After all, who knows what might happen?” He let my words run into emptiness.

Tina scoffed. “I can take care of myself.”

Click! The sound made Newt turn his head. One of his case’s latches had shut open. Tina furrowed her brow. “Newt?”, she asked sharply, “Don’t tell me you brought your suitcase with you? Remember what happened last time. If those creatures get loose again, I won’t be able to cover for you again.”

His eyes flashed. _When did you cover for me?_ _I do not remember that._ However  Newt restrained himself and replied through gritted teeth: “I just need to fix this.” He reached forwards and softly placed his fingers on the latch to close it. Through the leather, he could feel something large moving and heard a slow and low growling noise. “Not now, Panthera”, Newt whispered from the corner of his mouth, “Stay.”

His gaze darted back towards Tina. The area behind her was dark and shady. It was unlikely anybody would notice anything there. Keeping his eyes on her, Newt slowly shut the case. “I actually wanted to bring you a copy of my book”, he stated. Reaching into his cloak, Newt searched for something in his inner pocket.

As Newt did so, one of his arms hang loosely down. The fabric moved as something slithered out of it. Newt finally managed to take out the book. It was a simple, false copy. However the cover and picture looked so realistic that one might think it was the real deal. He placed the book on the table and pushed it towards Tina.

“Oh, ehm, thanks.” Tina did not even look at the book. Or bother to open it. “That’s nice, I guess.” No words had sounded more false then these. Newt’s hands coiled into fists underneath the table. The nails scratched against his trouser. _Breath, Newt._ Soon enough she would pay for her ignorance and these sniding comments. Her remark on believing  Newt wrote an extermination guide still shocked him to this day.

His gaze drifted towards the wall behind her. Newt looked back at Tina and asked: “At least have a look at the cover! The artist did such a phenomenal job. Don’t you think?” She leaned forwards to have a – clearly reluctant – look at the detailed cover of my book, depicting various beasts in a very stylised fashion.

The rustling noise returned. Now from the wall behind her. Tina startled and searched for her wand. “What is that?”, she asked alarmed. Newt gave no answer. Instead he whistled, short and sharp. With a sharp clicking sound, something large fell down. Massive, blue and green wings unfurled. A firework of colours.

The creature shot down. It slammed itself against Tina’s head with the force of a bullet. Teeth scraped across her skull. She gave a surprised yelp and trashed in shock, before her forehead hit the solid wood of the table. Blood trickled down her forehead. Tina’s body turned limb, and she slumped off the chair.

The attacker landed on her chest. It was a reptile-like creature with long, beautiful butterfly like wings. Spikes adorned the green side of its body and the skull seemed to have no flesh. Seemingly empty eye sockets, harbouring black eyes glared at the unconscious body and the Swooping Evil crept closer and closer.

“That’s enough, Swoop!”, Newt called and rose his hand, “Come on. I promise you can have her later.” She gave him a short, uncertain look, before in a fluid ripple of wings she rose again and landed in his palm, body curling up as a cocoon. Newt tucked her into his cloak pocket, before he grabbed the unconscious woman by her shoulder. Time to get out of here.

***

They had tied Tina to a chair. Swoop had given them some of her nerve lameing venom, which they had interwoven with the rope. It wrapped itself around Tina’s ankles and wrists and effectively propped her on the chair like some kind of doll. All, in all she looked strangely out of place in here and yet fitting at the same time.

The air was stale with the scent of iron and blood. It had darkened the wooden floor to his feet. Scribbles on the wall. Newt could decipher a few lines. Oh my God, help me! He’s gonna kill me. But most of all lines, counting days. The only light source aside from a small, narrow window near the ceiling was an old lamp, hanging from a wire. The window was tilted, but it was jammed and its slit so small not even a child could squeeze through it. Besides it was way too high to be reached.

Newt sat on a comfortable chair, opposite to her. His case rested beside him on the ground, the latches open. Newt could hear quiet growls, hisses and sometimes the entire case trembled as if somebody considered getting out. He smiled down at them and chuckled. _Soon enough, soon enough._

There was a stirring move from Tina, and she groaned. Newt slowly tilted his head as he watched her come back to herself. She tried to sit up, but as soon as she felt the bindings against herself, she halted in confusion. “What...what happened, Newt?”

Newt looked down at his cloak pocket, where he could feel Swoop nest quite contently. “Oh, Swoop just knocked you out”, he explained casually, “You do remember her, right? Large, reptile-like body with butterfly wings? Has jaws like a guillotine?”

Her eyes widened. “You mean that  _thing_ ?!”, she called.

His eyes narrowed. Reaching into his cloak, Newt pulled Swoop out. She had unfurled her wings and hang from his fingers like a bat. Back arched, the Swooping Evil scented the air and growled. Her spikes rattled.

“That **thing** ”, Newt stated sharply while Tina eyed Swoop in absolute horror, “saved your life. _Twice!_ You are pretty damn ungrateful.”  He could feel the reptile tug at his fingers, however his grip remained secure.

Tina exhaled. She was wrestling with her nerves, even though they were blank. Newt did not need his beast’s reaction to know she reeked of fear. “Newt, please do not be ridiculous”, whined Tina, “Just untie me, give me back my wand and we can talk.” She looked around. “Where is it anyway?”

“I will do no such thing.”

“I believe you are looking for this.” It was not Newt, who had spoken. Tina froze. He could see the realisation in her face. Lips pulling into a wider smile, Newt clasped my hands and wiggled in excitement as his partner-in-crime stepped into the light. Golden curls, a feline face and the strangest pair of eyes. Gold and blue. Together with his sequin decorated, black vest, Gellert Grindelwald’s true face was a beauty indeed.

Gellert turned Tina’s wand in his hands. It was a long, simple piece of wood, brown with a simple ring above its slightly wider handle. There was no decoration on it, no interesting muster on the wood, no pearls or stones, not even an intriguing shape. The wand was a bore, if Newt was honest.

Gellert seemed to think similar as he kept examining the wand. He seemed almost disappointed. “You know, usually I keep the wands of wizards of remarkable skill. But you… You are such a failure at your job, the only remarkable thing you did was be a nuisance for everybody.” His voice was a soft murmur. He gave the wand a soft flick with the wrists almost as if to test its flexibility. Nothing looked stiffer in Newt’s eyes.

“Newt, I don’t understand”, stammered Tina. She seemed to have found her voice again. “Why are you with him? Did you put him under some evil spell?” She now openly looked at Gellert, a frown on her face.

The dark wizard laughed. He placed her wand away. An arm curled around Newt’s waist. Usually he would have flinched when somebody touched him this low or unannounced at all, but Gellert was the only person, whose touch felt nice. “I did not do a thing”, explained Gellert, “Newt came all by himself.”

She gasped, speechless. Newt leaned up against Gellert, enjoying the warm familiarity of his body. Had Tina paid any attention to what he truly wanted, she might have seen it coming. But alas that woman could only see what happened straight before her own nose. No, not even that! If it did not concern her, then she would never bother paying attention to it.

“Well, you see”, Newt stated in a tone as if Tina was a toddler, “my book was about helping creatures. No extermination guide. And frankly, the Ministries cannot provide me with the help I so desire.” He rose a hand and gently ran his fingers through Gellert’s hair, playfully tucking at the silky strands. “And I am sorry to say it, but Gellert Grindelwald offered me the help I needed. He will bring the change my beasts so desperately need.”

Newt gazed up and suddenly shook his head. “Actually, I am going to retract my statement. I am not sorry at all.” He laughed in delight. It felt good to be able to peel the pretty, nice Mr. English Guy back and actually state what was really on his mind. Usually Newt would have never dared this. But around Gellert, he had a liberty nobody had given me before!

“But...we could have helped… I am sure, I could have helped.”

The green in his eyes darkened. “No, Tina.” A flick of his wrist. Swoop let go. Wings flapping up and down, the Swooping Evil rose, a beautiful terror of blue and green. She then shot down with a loud, shrill shriek. Tina yelled like she had just stepped onto a hedgehog. Swoop slammed herself against Tina’s chest. She fell on her side, strained in the bindings. Swooping Evils had powerful neck and chest muscles. This, in combination with their surprisingly hard heads, allowed them to throw an opponent on the ground when they ran, so they could tackle their prey and bite down.

Newt waited for Swoop to take a hold of her upper arm. Half draped across her chair, the fangs deeply sunk into her flesh, the Swooping Evil did several sideways jerks with its head. Newt waited for Tina to scream several times, until the wound was larger and blood dropped down onto her clothes.

Only then did he explain: “You would not have helped me. You do not care about my creatures nor my work. You are deeming my beasts dangerous, when at the time you met them, they had done nothing to you. You call them it, thing and kept talking in a degrading fashion about them. You refuse to use their names, even though I clearly tell you how they are called.” Newt slowly shook his head. “So no, do not come here and pretend as if you ever cared about my beasts. You never did.”

Tina called with hectically blinking lashes, a sob in her throat: “But keeping of beasts is illegal in America, because they are dangerous for wizards. They could reveal the Statute of Secrecy! Like that thing….that Niffler, I mean! When it broke into the bank.”

Gellert rose a brow. “That’s your assumption, Tina. Most wizards do recognise if something actually is a danger. And a Niffler is more of a nuisance in containing then danger.” He leaned forwards. “Much like you.” Tina’s cheeks flooded. Whether it was of rage or of shame, Newt could not tell.

Newt could hear a sharp squeak from the suitcase. Looking down, he whispered: “Do not worry, Jens. I will ask Gellert to apologise. Maybe you get a few new coins. Would you like that?” A new chirp, and Newt knew the idea of getting new coins had gotten Jens excited. Maybe it was a touch to easy to bribe the Niffler?

He looked back at Tina and Gellert. The dark wizard still stood inches away from her. He continued: “I am one of the people, who does not see all beasts as evil. The same goes for the President. Seraphina Picquery does not let prejudice cloud her judgement. Unlike yours.” There was a brief moment of silence. Then splish!

Newt gasped in anger. Gellert stepped back and in surprise rubbed over his cheek. Tina had spat at him. Newt could see the dark wizard go for his wand, but he was faster. “Swoop, tear!”, he commanded. Tina howled in shock and pain as the Swooping Evil ripped the wound on her arm more open, causing new blood to flow. Under the rustling of wings, the elegant animal let go of Tina and flew back towards Newt.

Sharp claws pricked his cloak as Swoop landed on his shoulders like a flying fox. Her boney muzzle was covered in blood, and Newt could hear her jaws working at the slim slice of meat between her fangs. If it was possible to double someone’s disgust, then that had likely happened on Tina’s face.

The pain in her shoulder had not yet died down and neither had the blood flow. Her face was white like chalk and pearls of sweat had begin to gather on her forehead. Still somehow Tina found it in her to remark with absolute despise in her voice at Gellert: “Don’t you dare talk to me like that!” Each word seemed to be a strain on her. “I am still an  _**Auror** _ !”

Newt looked back at Gellert. He had held back when the magizoologist had ordered Swoop to tear, however it seemed their Miss I-have-to-be-important had not learned her lesson. Newt exhaled the air. Maybe they had to use some more extreme means to bring their point across. Not that he had a problem with that. Frankly Newt did not care. After all Gellert said it himself: “I only kill when necessary. Usually I just make sure that they never show their faces here again.”

Newt walked over to the blond wizard. He was still cleaning the spit of his cheek. “Hey, my warrior prince, let me do this.” He took out a napkin and rubbed it over his cheek. Gellert was a touch smaller then Newt, but he was not as tiny as Tina, and Newt found that extremely comfortable. Ignoring the Auror’s gasp, he leaned forwards and peppered a sweet, little kiss on his lips. “Do not listen to what that little wanna be Graves says, okay?” Giving Tina a wicked smile, Newt added: “Though if you feel the need to teach her a lesson yourself, then you can do that. I know you suggested I could get my revenge, but let’s face it, she hindered you too. And I am sure you want to get back on her.”

Gellert chuckled and responded to his kiss briefly, before he playfully rustled Newt’s curls. “How many times must I tell you, you are not my Mummy?”

I crossed my arms and pouted. “So you do not like me pampering you with your favourite treats? Those little slices of meat, perfectly marinaded with herbs, pepper and touches of chilly. Roasted to have a lovely, crunchy crust that breaks underneath your teeth, filling your mouth with the richest juices?” I batted my lids and smiled. “Are you sure you do not want that?”

Gellert laughed, and oh, how much I did love to see him laugh! There were few people, who looked pretty or interesting when they laughed. But when Gellert laughed, his whole face lit up, the eyes sparkled and the laughter shook his whole body. He would laugh and laugh, until he was exhausted and sank down besides Newt, hair clinging to his forehead, puffing softly on occasions.

“Oh, stop it you!” Gellert nudged him in the side with his hips. It was a movement, that had taken some time to get used to. In fact, when he had done it the first time, Newt had been shocked and even feared an attack. However after a while, he had understood that this was one of his ways of showing affection. Likely something he had picked up from his Durmstrang years.

Their moment of laughter died down when Tina called out: “I cannot believe what I am seeing! Newt, how can you do this to me? To us? I...I thought you loved me. I thought we were friends.” She dropped her head.  _Oh, no, do not try to pull the beaten dog on me, Porpentina. I have seen you enough in action to know that you try to manipulate people to pity you._

His gaze was hard. Newt explained in a tone as if he showed an Occamy to a first year student: “I am not your lover, Porpentina. We are not an item, and we never were. You simply projected your desires onto me. Do you honestly believe your weak mumbled excuse of ‘I’m sorry about your creatures, Mister Scamander’ would be enough to fix the mess you threw me and all of them into?! You handed over my creatures without a second thought. You knew the law. You knew they would be killed.” He pointed at Gellert. “If it was not for him and Seraphina, my beasts likely would have been killed. I have not forgotten that. Nor any other of your condescending ways you treated something, that was so dear to me. So no, I am not your lover. I am not even your friend. For friends know each other more then just two days. I am your acquaintance. Or rather I was.”

“But I apologised!”, she burst out, “I said I was sorry about your creatures.”

“You only said that because you were on the run in that moment. You needed my help. Even after we got out of this mess Grindelwald put us through, you still only saw my beasts as a means to an end. You never bothered to see them as individuals. You never cared for their safety. Even after Swoop had saved your life, the Occamy – a baby, harmless and young – still terrified you. Even after you saw how good my creatures were, you still believed yourself to be in danger.”

“Still”, Tina tried to defend herself. She rasped from the injury on her shoulder. “Why did you pick him out of all people? Grindelwald is a criminal! A monster!”

Newt did not stop Gellert when he approached Tina as suddenly as a cougar, jumping forwards. This insult was targetting him. And Newt believed he too had quite a few things to say to her. Besides he loved watching Gellert breaking people apart. He had a way about himself, savage like a beast, but with the elegance of a cat.

The Elder Wand was in his hand like a dagger. Swinging it, he hissed: “Crucio.” A twisted blast of electricity struck the Auror, red like the spilled blood. Tina let out a loud, gurgling scream. Her body struggled in the bindings, slamming against the back of the chair. The curse seemed to only last for a couple of minutes at best, still when Gellert lifted the curse, Tina’s body sunk down and she moaned in the aftermath of the sheer pain.

“For an Auror, you have an incredibly high opinion of yourself”, stated Gellert coldly, “That you think you can condemn a person just because you have the right profession. It is even more insulting if one considers how bad you are as an Auror. When you duelled me, I was not even unleashing my full potential. I was holding you back. If I had struck you properly, I would have done a lot more damage then just a simple blast of magic to knock you off your feet.”

Tina gasped. It was hard to say whether she did so upon the realisation that she could count herself lucky to be alive or because the pain still consumed her so much. Gellert chuckled. He and Newt shared a brief look. Really for a person so obsessed with their profession, Tina was a downright pathetic Auror. Newt had expected more. They both had expected more.

“Not just that” – Gellert lifted her chin with the Elder Wand – “but Newt told me that you lied to him about being an Auror, when you were demoted. You interrupted two highly important meetings. You ridiculed Seraphina Picquery not just before her own men, but before a group of delegates. Seriously, you are the most self-absorbed, self-righteous and weak Auror I had ever seen. Frankly, you cannot even call yourself one. You are nothing more then a fraud.”

The wand sparked with energy. Tina bit her tongue. Face a pale mess, fear in her eyes, she still managed to croak out: “Then hit me with your best shot! I am not scared of dieing.” Her voice was shrill in the last line. Newt looked down on his case. His mind was racing. Suddenly an idea occurred in his head.

“Gellert!”, Newt called, “Do you mind coming over?”

Gellert retreated from Tina and walked over to him. “What is it?”, he asked.

“I have an idea.” Newt crooked a finger and winked Gellert closer, before he whispered into his ear. The longer he spoke, the more sinister his look became. His lips slowly pulled into a smile. The dark wizard grabbed Newt by the cheeks and pressed a deep kiss on his lips. Newt moaned softly and pulled back. “I take this as a yes.”

Tina’s eyes widened in panic. “What do you intend to do?” It seemed that she had finally understood what bad predicament she had gotten herself into. The question almost sounded shockingly naive. Had she really expected this would end well? “Please let me go!”

“Now you suddenly plead”, remarked Gellert coldly, “Where was that when we were nice?” He rose his wand and created a magical light. It lit the entire room and revealed a strange stature at one side. It was a large, bronze dragon, almost the size of an actual beast. There were several pieces of burned down wood underneath its belly.

Tina shrunk back in the chair. Newt walked over and pointed at her bindings. They morphed and freed her arms and legs, however they then retied her wrists. “What is that?”, stammered Tina. She stared at the metal dragon and suddenly seemed very small. Her frame trembled.

Newt grabbed her by the arms and dragged her to her feet. Guiding her towards the dragon, Gellert had already opened a lid on the side of the animal. It revealed that the stature was hollow, however there seemed to be a strange and complex system of pipes in the dragon’s throat. Its maw and nostrils were open and would let air into the device.

“Don’t worry”, was all Newt said as he shoved her inside the item, “You won’t die in there. Even though you might wish you would.” Newt looked at Gellert and nodded. He slowly closed the lid, ignoring Tina’s helpless screams and pleas. As he tightened it and made the lock snap shut, Newt asked: “How long can we leave her in there?”

“Not too long.” Gellert sauntered around the stature and approached the burned down wood. He picked up the logs and tossed them away. Gathering new ones, he continued: “We don’t want her to die. We just have to make sure she won’t suffocate. I say once our dragon starts to sing, we should get her out quickly.”

He nodded towards Newt’s wand. “Do you want to do the honour?”

Newt shook his head. “The dragon was requested by you, sweetheart”, he crooned, “I believe you deserve to do it. I will simply keep an eye on the time. And well our little guest’s noises.” Speaking of which, Tina was currently banging and hammering against the inside of the dragon. She was sobbing. Silly Auror! The worst had not even occurred yet.

Gellert pointed the Elder Wand at a newly stacked pile of wood. “Incendio”, he hissed. He was being generous. Usually Gellert used Fiendfyre on this. But then they did not aim to kill. The flames shot out of his wand and soon enough they could see them licking against the bronze dragon.

Their eyes were now directed at the stature. More precisely on the stomach and the head. And even though the flames roared loudly, they perceived loud bangs and trashing. The bronze glowed. So far Tina had not yet started to scream, but this would likely not wait for a long time. After all under the heat of the fire, the dragon stature turned itself in a death trap. This was what it was designed for. And usually Gellert only locked the worst of the worst offenders of his ideas into this device. Often the threat of it was enough to make people talk.

Newt searched for Gellert’s hand. The dark wizard gently closed his fingers around my hand. My body shook involuntarily. “Are you alright?”, Gellert asked.

Newt nodded. His throat clenched. “I will be fine”, he responded, “As much as I dislike her, I cannot believe we have to go this far. She is not worth it to be disciplined in such a fashion. I mean, we could just kill her. But you say that this method is more effective?”

“It will be a warning.” Gellert softly massaged Newt’s back with his hand. “For her and for everybody else. I had hoped that Percival Graves’ disappearance had kept Seraphina in line, but maybe this warns her not to waste her energy on wanna be Aurors, who only ruin the nation.”

White fume floated out of the dragon’s nostrils. A reeking smell filled the air. And a noise, a dreadful, loud thundering sound. It could have easily been mistaken for a dragon’s roar. But it was none.

“Come on”, mused Gellert, “We should get her out. Aquamenti.” The water extinguished the fire with ease. Newt helped Gellert to reopen the lid, and as we pulled our guest out, Tina was a changed person. She was sobbing hysterically, her hair signed in large parts. The skin had gained a disgusting red shade and a few black smears covered her arms. She was not too badly burned, but her flesh was overly sensitive to touch.

Without their help, Porpentina could barely stand. She dropped on the ground like a marionette, whose strings had been cut. Her eyes shut and she sighed on the feeling of stone on her heated body. It was shaken from another crying fit. “Please”, begged Tina, sounding like a helpless child, “Please no more.”

Newt shook his head. “I am sorry, Tina, but I am not done yet. Remember when I said you were terrified of my beasts. Well, maybe it is time you actually learn what real terror is.” Newt walked back towards his case and opened it. “You see somebody here has been dieing for this moment.”

Tina somehow managed to pull herself on shaky legs. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she cried: “Please, Newt! I said I am sorry! You cannot hate me this much! Don’t you care about me at all?”

“I would care”, Newt confessed, “if your own selfishness would not sting in my nose so much. You endangered my life and that of my creatures more then I ever did yours.” His voice turned soft. “Don’t worry. After this you can go. That is if you still have it in you to leave.” The next order came calm like a stone, dropped into water: “Panthera, maul.”

His case shook and out of it burst a massive creature. It had the size of a large leopard with a brown coat and dark spots. The beast had a large, weird mane of spikes around its neck, resembling a blowfish. It puffed up when Panthera roared and revealed yellowish fangs with extremely long canines, almost twice as long as a jaguars.

Tina’s eyes widened. She paled if her gasp was anything to go by. Then everything happened terrifyingly fast: The Nundu shot forwards. Large paws seized Tina by her shoulders. Claws scratched upon her back and the animal pulled her down. Razor sharp teeth shone in the dim light of the room. There was a crunch and a blood-curling scream.

When Panthera stopped aside, chewing with saliva-coated chops on a huge chunk of meat, the actual injure was revealed. Where Tina’s left side of the face to be was one deep, bleeding injury. Her eye was gone, she was missing a large amount of hair (the rest was sticky from all the blood) and even her left ear had been bitten off.

Gellert walked towards her and pulled her on her feet. Shoving her towards the exit, he snarled: “Go.” Tears ran out of her healthy eye and Tina was sobbing uncontrollably. She did not even find it in her to curse at us. Instead she meekly nodded and hobbled away as fast as her injured body allowed her to.

Newt shouted after her: “If you come back for me or Gellert, Panthera tears you apart!”

**Author's Note:**

> Actual helpful comments and kudos are nice.


End file.
